In Sikness And Health
by 1DBromances
Summary: I felt a slight pain in my chest as I looked over at my beautiful boyfriend, who now was pale as a sheet, had a red and running nose and dark circles under his dark brown eyes but non the less he looked just as beautiful as always in my eyes. Zouis


**Just a short Zouis with a bit of Narry fic requested by onelifeonedirection hope you like it babes! :D xxx**

**Enjoy! :D xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>In Sickness And Health<strong>

"Hi babe, how're you feeling?" I called out as soon as I stepped into our flat. I walked into the kitchen and dropped the two heavy bags on the kitchen table. My hands already aching from their weight. I knew that I probably should've unpacked the groceries but all I wanted to do now was to see my baby.

"Not good, but I'll manage." The thick Bradford accent answered, his voice sounded so strange. Well everyone sound strange when they're sick I guess. But his voice was almost a bit comical when he had a blocked nose and it was even harder to understand what he was saying now than iy usually was.

"You want anything now?" I asked and waited for his reply while unpacking some of the refrigerated products.

"You." Was his short answer. My face broke out in a huge grin and I let go of whatever I was holding in and almost ran into the livingroom. There he was, lying under numerous of blankets to keep him warm. I felt a slight pain in my chest as I looked over at my beautiful boyfriend, who now was pale as a sheet, had a red and running nose and dark circles under his dark brown eyes but non the less he looked just as beautiful as always in my eyes.

"Oi someone's being cheeky." I grinned and walked the short way over to him. I sat down next to him on the sofa and took his hand in mine, brushing my thumb over his knuckles. Something I always did, it was a small way to show affection.

"Nah, I only answered your question truthfully." He grinned back and tighten the grip on my hand. "So what's happened today in my absence?" He asked and looked up in my eyes. I smiled and looked away from his piercing brown eyes, I could never look into his eyes for too long, I would just get lost in the depths of them and never be able to answer the most simple question. Of course he knew this, found out in a pretty embarrassing interview, and ever since he have used this to his advance.

"Nothing overly fun, Harry and Niall got in trouble for kissing in public and had to pay a fotografer a silly amount of money to delete the photos, and well Liam yelled at them for about half an hour until he softened and bought us all Nandos, while I in general was really unhappy because my gorgeous boyfriend wasn't there." I told him with a sad little smile.

"Oh Lou."He started and I was sure that he would say something along the lines: My day have been pretty crap without you by my side, I have been suffering like a witch at the stake, like a vampire in the sun, like a zombie without brain,(my remixes of course) or the most reasonable thing he would say: like a red rose without water. As the big poet he is. "I've had a pretty good day actually, calm and quiet, well except the cough and sneeze attacks." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" I glared and then hit him on his arm, but not too hard of course, I wouldn't want to bruise my baby. Not that way at least, I knew better ways to mark him as mine.

"Sorry I was rambling due to my sickness." He grinned.

"Yeah sure." I scoffed.

"No really! I've suffered like a raindrop under the strong sunlight of the Sahara desert." He assured with a small annoyingly beautiful smile.

"Oh shut up my own little William Shakespeare." I grinned and slapped his cheek lightly but then let it linger on it.

"Well you're just gonna have to shut me up." He smiled a little wider this time and then bulged with his lips expecting to get kissed. I groaned, seriously guys with lips like Zayn's shouldn't be allowed to make kiss motions with them, when not being kissed. It just made his soft plump lips look too tempting.

"I'll get sick!" I groaned in agony, I squeezed his chin in my hand and then gave it a little pat. I looked into his amazing but pleading brown eyes and gave him an apologetic smile. "Don't look at me like that!" I exclaimed when he started to pout. "It's not my fault that you hugged my littlesister even though you knew that she was sick." I told him, but he just continued to pout. "Just like a baby." I grinned before getting up to finish unpacking the groceries.

...

"Lou?" Zayn called out from the livingroom after dinner.

"Yeah babe?" I asked as I was left doing the dishes on my own, because apparently he was waaaay too sick to handle dirty plates. Wich of course is total bull, but I let him be just because I love him so much. If it would of been any of the other boys I would of just laughed and then put him in front of the sink.

"You done yet? I miss you and need my share of Louis love." He groaned.

"You know, I'm not your little bitch that you can boss around." I laughed and continued to dry off the plates.

"I know, I'm your bitch, but I still need the love." He exclaimed with a small chuckle.

"Alright just hang on." I smiled to myself and then pulled out a tub of ice cream, the chocolate one we kept for group crying session emergencies and two spoons then I walked out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. "What are we going to watch?" I asked after I'd put the ice cream on the table and were now sat infront of the T.V. and all of our DVD's trying to choose whitch one to look at.

"How about Love Actually?" He smiled and started to blush. It was a total chick flick but we still loved to watch it, the other boys too of course.

"Of course my love." I smiled and put it on.

"Come here." Zayn grinned and pulled up the blankets so that I could slip in under them and then settle between his legs with my back against his bare chest and my head leaned on his shoulder. "You're gonna get sick." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I take my chanses." I grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Really" He chuckled and turned his head to look down at me.

"Really." I breathed totally lost in his eyes, they were just mesmerizing in this dim light.

"Aaaah!" I yelped when two ice cold hands were slipped under my shirt and pressed against my stomach. And he started to laugh like crazy making both of us shake by the movements of his chest. "Why did you do that? I thought we had a moment!" I cried out and he just continued to laugh.

"Babe, every single day is a moment as long as I am with you." He said between laugh attacks.

"That made no sense whatsoever, but were still incredibly cheesy." I laughed along with him.

"Oh yeah?" He grinned and then shifted slightly and placed both his hands on my cheeks, cradling my face. "Still taking chanses?" He whispered and looked down longingly at my lips.

"Always, as long as it is for you." I breathed and pushed forward so that our lips met in a tender kiss.

...

"This is all your fault!" I exclaimed and then blew my nose.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Zayn laughed but looked a little guilty.

"Oh shut up!" I groaned and blew my nose again, I promise you in two days of being sick I've gone through seven boxes of tissues.

"It's not my fault that I'm so damn irresistable even though I'm sick." He joked. "But I've gotta go now, I'll be home to take care of you in two hours." He assured me and leant down to peck my cheek.

"Yeah, you can be my personal sexy nurse. You know one with a small apron, fish net stockings and one of those adorable little hats." I grinned and leaned into the touch of his lips on my cheek.

"You wish." He scoffed.

"Yes, yes I wish for that to happen." I smiled.

"We'll see." He winked..

* * *

><p><strong>I'm putting this up here too! Please review :D xxx<strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
